galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union Citizens
UNION CITIZEN While Union Citizen is a general term describing any Citizen of the United Stars of the Galaxies; it is also a condition and almost a title. The United Stars of the Galaxies are a limited Democracy in terms who can vote, interact or make demands upon the Government or receive benefits. Certain Conditions have to be met to become a citizen. Certain Conditions have to be maintained to remain a citizen. 1.0 Gaining Union Citizenship -Union School- Any sentient being born within the territory of the Union has the right to become a Union citizen and is regarded a Proto Citizen (Kids or legal Immigrants in the process of becoming Citizens) At whatever age the member society deems as 'old-enough' for an individual to begin that process must enter Union School. At induction day into School a battery of tests are performed by a Union School Nurse: A general health test (GHT), a mental health test (MHT)and a Psionic Abilities Evaluation test (HPI). The MHT determines if the pupil has the basic mental capabilities to comprehend what is taught. Pupils that fail that test will be offered medical help to raise these abilities (if possible or acceptable to the local Civilization.) A pupil that fails can not comprehend the rights and duties a Union citizen has and becomes a Non-Citizen-Resident (Non Cit) After six years of Basic School and reaching the basic age where an individual in his society and culture is considered an adult. An Individual can decide to take the Citizen Test. After the Citizen-test has been passed with at a score of at least 51%, the individual becomes a Union Citizen with all rights and responsibilities. The individual is issued a CITI (Citizen Identification Tag Implant) and the persons Citizen data is recorded at Cleisthenes Center at Pluribus Unum and receives a Federal Credit Account ( Retirement, Health, Housing and Benefits account.) Individuals who fail the test can retake the test 3 times. After failing the third time, an additional year of school becomes mandatory and the test can be repeated 3 times again, (The second attempt failure will result in a NON CIT Status) Union Teachers have the right to Expel a Pupil form Class and a Union School Board will hear the case and determine if the Pupil is unfit to be a Union Citizen. 1.2.Immigrants Any individual may approach a Customs officer at any Union entry Point or approach any Police Officer and ask to become a legal Immigrant and subsequently a Citizen. The Individual must be of legal adult age in his society ( or have the consent of his Guardians) and attend Union School. The same tests are conducted in addition to an interview with an Immigration officer (determining the Reason or Motivation of the individuals wishes to become a Union Citizen) In the Case of a Non Cit, a criminal background check will be conducted to see if the individual lost his Citizenship due to criminal activity or was unable to gain it for other reasons) There are no Immigration Lawyers and no legal appeals possible. However anyone denied Immigrant status can have his or her case presented as a Case before the Assembly, filed for him or her by a Union Citizen, 1.3 Civilizations When an entire society or civilization has been accepted as a new Union Member society, the Process of Citizen Integration begins and all Members of that society must go through Union School, but this process can take years and members of such a Society have Proto Citizen Status. The Civilization becomes a full Union Member after at least 60% of the their population are Citizens and can vote and determine the course of their society. 2.0 Rights Union Citizens rights are specified in detail in the United Stars of the Galaxy Declaration of Rights and made law by the United Stars of the Galaxy Constitution. Among these rights are: Life, liberty Dignity, right to body and mind, the right to work, right of personal expression, freedom of speech, right to freely travel,Has the right to be heard and address the Assembly . These are among the most important ones. 3.0 Duties and Responsibilities A Union Citizen must participate in his Government and cast a vote at least once a year on the List of Issues presented to every Citizen at the beginning of the Year and to be completed by the first Day of Union Week. A Citizen has the choice of voting : Yes , No or opinion withheld but must make that decision). A Citizen must be prepared to be called into Federal Service and serve at least 2 years (This can be avoided by Volunteering into a service of choice right after School as most do) Services include: Any Branch of the Armed Forces (Including Local Defense Forces if they are part of the Federal Guard Association), Medical assistance at a Union Med Station, Union School Janitorial , School Flier Pilot, Union Post Office, Union Survey Services, Union Colony Bureau, Ranger Service, Science Services, Border Patrol, Union Police and Law enforcement, Union Fire Department, Emergency Responder, Civil Defense, Corps of Engineers and a host of other Federal and local community services. The Responsibility to keep the Union safe from outside threats ( A rather vague but still taken very serious Responsibility) Notes Union Citizens are by a vast majority very proud of their Status and carry the Status of Citizenship like a title they earned. The vast majority knows their rights and responsibilities and take them also very serious. No Union Citizen is afraid of the Police or the Government. There is a general sense of accomplishment, pride and can do that is the hall mark of a typical Union Citizen regardless of Member species. One of the greatest reason for this pride is the great diversity of cultures and civilizations. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies